


Я даже слова не сказал, но мой костюм говорит за меня

by MaryNevskaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, listen Leonard Snart just looks really good in a suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: На самом-то деле Барри знает, что у Снарта есть и другая одежда. Возможно, даже других цветов. Черт, один раз Барри видел Снарта даже в костюме, хотя он обращал куда больше внимания на убийство, которое Снарт успешно совершил, чем на одежду, которая была тогда на мужчине.Теперь же Снарт чертов герой с большой буквы, и он стоит в Кортексе в чертовом темно-синем костюме, и дизайнер, кажется, специально был рожден, чтобы одеть Снарта в это. Его ноги невозможно длинные, а плечи — удивительно широкие; он выглядит так блядски горячо, что Барри вообще не знает, что с этим поделать.





	Я даже слова не сказал, но мой костюм говорит за меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i ain't even said a word but my suit bespoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996858) by [youmakemesoangry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry). 



> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА:  
> Парфюм Лена - Cafe Rose Tom Ford. И сразу проясню, что Лен тут та еще сучка.
> 
> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА:
> 
> *Hugo Boss - бренд модной одежды, а также дизайнер. 
> 
> *Dormeuil - бренд одежды, который носит Джеймс Бонд. 
> 
> У фанфика может появится вторая часть, скрестим пальчики и понадеемся на автора, но и эта часть вполне себе выглядит законченной, поэтому пока и стоит статус "закончено".   
> Перевод во многих местах очень вольный из-за особенностей оригинального текста, но надеюсь, что вам понравится. В любом случае, жду вашего мнения в отзывах :D 
> 
> Настоящее время повествования взято из оригинального текста.

За все то время, что они «знали» друг друга, Барри видел Снарта, возможно, всего в шести разных нарядах. И насколько он был в курсе, в гардеробе у Снарта было только черное, синее, а еще неприлично узкие тесные джинсы. И кожа. 

И та чертова парка. 

На самом-то деле Барри знает, что у Снарта есть и другая одежда. Возможно, даже других цветов. Черт, один раз Барри видел Снарта даже в костюме, хотя он обращал куда больше внимания на убийство, которое Снарт успешно совершил, чем на одежду, которая была тогда на мужчине. 

Но, так или иначе, это было некоторое время назад; теперь же Снарт чертов герой с большой буквы, и он стоит в Кортексе в чертовом темно-синем костюме, и дизайнер, кажется, специально был рожден, чтобы одеть Снарта в это. Его ноги невозможно длинные, а плечи — удивительно широкие; он выглядит так блядски горячо, что Барри вообще не знает, что с этим поделать. Он даже не понимает, что замер на пороге, пялясь, пока Циско не зовет его по имени, подзывая и отворачиваясь обратно к экрану, над которым они со Снартом и нависали. 

Снарт слегка поворачивается, бросая взгляд через плечо, и Барри может видеть, каким серым вспыхивают глаза мужчины во флуоресцентном свете. Барри просто пялится. Глаза Снарта слегка сощуриваются, брови сходятся к переносице, но Циско вдруг восклицает, и на мониторах по всей комнате появляется изображение, кажется, с камеры дорожного движения. Снарт отворачивается, засовывая руки в брючные карманы, и материал натягивается на его заднице; Барри приходится судорожно втянуть воздух, заставляя себя отвести глаза, чтобы уже наконец войти внутрь. 

— Хэй, Барр! Кажется, Снарты отнимают хлеб Флэша. 

Барри встает с другой стороны от Циско, не позволяя своему взгляду скользнуть обратно к Снарту; он старается смотреть на мониторы, демонстрирующие беззвучную запись, на которой мужчина падает на землю и свидетели бросаются ему на помощь. 

— Да? Они собираются начать помогать мне отправлять за решетку некоторых своих друзей? — он знает, что Снарт должен театрально закатить глаза, и позволяет улыбке закрасться в уголки губ, упуская эту специфическую манеру Снарта драматизировать. 

— Удивительно, но нет. Они сразу перешли к той стадии, где проблемы находят их за каждым углом. Знакомо? — Барри обходит главные столы Кортекса, пока Циско болтает и возится с настройками видео. 

— Что ж, рад их поприветствовать в нашем клубе. Наши встречи проходят в любое время, когда кто-то не пытается нас убить чересчур активно, — он слышит смешок позади, и в этот раз Барри позволяет улыбке полностью озарить лицо — все равно никто не может видеть, каким счастливым он становится, как только ему удается позабавить Снарта. 

Каждый отрезок видео длится тридцать секунд, интервалы между ними — по шесть, и чем больше Барри смотрит, тем четче вырисовывается картина. 

— Мужчина был убит, верно? — он видит тот самый момент, когда что-то происходит, и мужчина подвергается воздействию чего-то. Он замирает на своем пути, стоя на месте целый интервал, а после оказывается на земле. 

— Да, стопроцентно. Но пусть тебе расскажет об этом Hugo Boss, — Барри слышит стук клавиш и клики мышки; видео становится все чище и четче, и угол обзора другой камеры меняется. Когда он слышит усмешку Снарта, он разворачивается. 

— Прошу тебя, Рамон. Это Dormeuil… — Снарта прерывает уже смешок Циско, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Барри обернулся полностью, снова глядя на Снарта. Голова его наклонена, и он свысока поглядывает на Циско. — Что? — Барри почти смеется над тем, как изменяется интонация Снарта, раздраженного насмешками Циско. 

— Не знал, что ты такой фанат Бонда, Холод, — в ответ Снарт надменно хмыкает, но это никоим образом не останавливает смех Циско. 

— Забудем о моих предпочтениях в пошиве одежды, Рамон. 

Циско прочищает горло, пытаясь перестать хихикать, и в конце концов ему удается успокоить себя до простой улыбки. 

— Как скажешь, Холод. 

— Мы с сестрой наслаждались чудесной вечерней прогулкой, когда этот парень свалился замертво, — Снарт показывает на повторяющуюся запись камер охраны, и Барри снова смотрит на экран, в этот раз замечая Снартов, покидающих слева кадр буквально за пару мгновений до того, как мужчина падает на землю.

— Ладно. Так ты знаешь этого парня или что? — Барри возвращает взгляд на Снарта, но тот переглядывается с Циско. 

— Не… совсем. 

— Снарт думает, что эм… человек, который это сделал, хотел добраться до него или до Лизы. 

Барри видит, как руки Снарта шевелятся в карманах, и догадывается, что тот сжал их в кулаки. 

У Снарта нет проблем с теми, кто пытается убить его. Возможно, его пытаются убить чуть ли не каждый день. 

Но его сестра — совсем другое дело. 

— Не то чтобы я не верю, что кто-то пытается убить тебя, Снарт, но почему ты думаешь, что эта конкретная смерть связана с тобой? 

Каким-то образом Снарта слова Барри расслабляют: он закатывает глаза и достает руки из карманов. Нависая над консолью, он нажимает пару клавиш, и на экране выскакивает больше записей с другого угла обзора. После этого он выпрямляется и пересекает комнату, близко подбираясь к ТВ. 

— Вот это мы с сестрой, проходим мимо будущего мертвеца, — он указывает, и черт, Барри и вправду нужно перестать смотреть на его задницу, которая выглядит так прекрасно, когда Лен идет в этих брюках. Он едва начинает поднимать глаза, когда из-за движения рук пиджак Снарта приподнимается и что, это настоящий кожаный ремень? Это точно он. 

На мгновение Барри задумывается, насколько удобно его будет закусывать, но тут же одергивает себя, силком заставляя откинуть эти мысли и сосредотачиваясь на текущей проблеме. 

Снарт и Циско, разумеется, смотрят на него. Очевидно, его молчание не осталось незамеченным.   
Но, слава богу, на его взгляды внимания не обратили. 

Хотя, судя по легкой, дьявольской ухмылочке, кривившей уголок губ Снарта, это тоже можно поставить под сомнение. Барри прочищает горло: 

— Продолжай, пожалуйста. Я слушаю. 

Снарт слегка наклоняет голову назад, и у него снова проскакивает ухмылка, но он продолжает, возвращаясь к экрану. Краем глаза Барри видит тот взгляд, которым одаривает его Циско — причем так, словно Барри его предал, но Барри слегка поворачивается к нему, глядя в ответ и пытаясь взглядом сказать «у тебя никаких доказательств». Циско фыркает и отворачивается к экрану. Что ж, сообщение он получил. 

Съемка зацикливается, и Барри видит Снарта и его сестру, идущих бок о бок. Несмотря ни на что, Барри очарован: неважно, сколько им лет и что за преступления на них висят, Снарты-младшие всегда заботились друг о друге. Перед ними бредет жертва, смотрящая в свой телефон. 

— И здесь появляется наш предполагаемый душегуб. 

Барри закатывает глаза — Снарт снова скатывается в драму. В левом углу появляется мужчина, идущий быстрее остальных прохожих, и он явно движется прямиком к Снартам. В последнюю секунду Барри замечает, как виртуозно Леонард отодвигает себя с Лизой с пути мужчины, ускользая от протянутой к ним руки их «душегуба». И Барри… впечатлен, как минимум. Он не удивлен, но точно впечатлен: Леонард даже не посмотрел на мужчину или его руку, действуя скорее всего на чистых инстинктах, выработавшихся после долгих лет избегания чужих прикосновений или загребущих ручонок других карманников. 

Рука «душегуба» все еще протянута в сторону Снартов, когда мимо проходит жертва, и пальцы убийцы вскользь касаются руки мужчины, смотрящего в телефон. 

— И через сколько он падает? — никто не отвечает ему словами, но Циско включает прошлую запись, оставляя ее рядом с еще одной. Барри видит, как Снарты покидают кадр, заходя в соседнюю запись; жертва идет следом за ними, и, как только Снарты покидают и второй кадр, мужчина замертво падает на землю. 

— Ха. 

Снарт возвращается обратно к консоли, но остается в стороне рядом с Барри, прислоняясь бедром к столу и скрещивая на груди руки. Из-за этого пиджак его костюма обтягивает бицепсы, и брюки так плотно обхватывают его бедро, что спереди возникает выпуклость, которая выглядит… внушительно. И если только Снарта не возбуждает просмотр видео убийства в Кортексе, то, значит, он просто такой большой и…

Барри приходится задействовать всю силу воли, чтобы вместо этого посмотреть Снарту в лицо. 

— Ха? И это все, что ты можешь нам сказать, великий судмедэксперт? 

Барри закатывает глаза, слыша Циско. 

— Ну, мне пригодился бы полицейский рапорт или какой-нибудь лабораторный отчет.

Снарт опускает руки и слегка склоняется над консолью, выпрямляясь уже с папкой в руках и вручая ее Барри, прежде чем возвращается в исходное свое положение. Барри быстро просматривает отчет и в шоке замирает, добираясь до конца. 

— Никаких следов? — Циско в ответ качает головой. — Я имею в виду, что не знаю ни одного яда, который сработал бы так быстро при инъекции, не говоря уже о том, который всосался бы через кожу. По крайней мере… — он направляется к экрану с записью с папкой в руках. — Ни одного, который убивал бы таким образом. 

— Официальная причина смерти — остановка сердца, — Циско машет рукой на запись. — Так что без следов яда, без чего-либо еще мы можем думать только на…

— Мета, — отвечает Барри, когда Циско прерывается, и отворачивается от видео. Циско кивает, и Барри начинает мутить. — У нас новый мета, который имеет способности и желание останавливать сердце человека одним прикосновением, — Барри склоняется над консолью, бросая папку поверх планшета Циско. 

— И он охотится на Снартов. 

— И он охотится на Снартов, — соглашается Барри, глядя на Снарта. Тот зло щурится, и желваки появляются на его скулах. Барри вздыхает, проходясь ладонью по волосам. — Я не желаю тебе зла, Снарт, но я правда надеюсь, что он охотится на тебя, а не на твою сестру. 

Снарт склоняет голову набок, потом на другой и разминает плечи, явно пытаясь избавиться от засевшего в них напряжения. 

— Я тоже, Барри. 

— Эм? Не то чтобы я самый большой фанат Холода, но почему мы надеемся, что убийца охотится на него? — Циско непонимающе смотрит на них обоих, и Барри открывает рот, собираясь ответить, но тут же его закрывает, вместо этого глядя на Снарта. 

— У меня много врагов, Рамон. И многие хотят меня увидеть мертвым. Некоторые даже могут позволить себе нанять убийцу, чтобы вывести меня из игры. А моя сестра… — Снарт пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд и снова крепко сжимая челюсти. — Она не участвовала в большинстве моих работ. Ее знают очень немногие. У нее нет судимостей, и она не совершала ничего… жуткого, как я, — Снарт опускает взгляд в пол с тем выражением лица, которое Барри трудно как-то обозначить. Ему требуется пара секунд, а потом… 

Вина. 

Он, Барри Аллен, только что увидел, что Леонард Снарт испытал чувство вины, думая о своих прошлых преступлениях. 

У Барри такое ощущение, что он может упасть в обморок. 

— А это значит? 

Снарт переводит взгляд обратно на Циско и опускает руки, вытягиваясь в полный рост. 

— А это значит, что нет разумной причины убивать мою сестру. Похитить ее — да. Ее похищали больше раз, чем меня и Мика вместе взятых, — Снарт пожимает плечами так, будто его это не волнует, но Барри видит, что плечи он не опускает целиком — напряжение словно поддерживает их. — Но убивать? Она не опасный преступник, ее убийство не даст ни власти, ни уважения. 

А вот убийство Леонарда напротив, подсказывает Барри мозг. Сейчас Снарт герой, но он по-прежнему опасный преступник. В Централ-сити у него много власти, и его опасаются. 

— Так если кто-то пытается убить Лизу…

— Значит, меня пытаются ранить куда сильнее, чем моя собственная смерть смогла бы, — по телу Барри пробегает дрожь от ярости в голосе Снарта. От его защитной реакции. 

Это голос мужчины, способного сжечь город дотла ради сестры. И глядя на Снарта, Барри видит, что ад обрушится на голову каждого, кого Леонард даже едва заподозрит в случившемся. 

И Барри честно не может сказать, остановит ли он его в таком случае. 

— А кстати, где она? Я думал, она придет с тобой, — Снарт вскидывает бровь в ответ на вопрос Циско, и уголки его губ слегка поднимаются, потому что он не мог не заметить, как отчаянно Циско пытается расспросить о Лизе, делая вид, что речь шла совсем не о ней. 

— Я здесь, Циско. 

Циско слегка подпрыгивает от неожиданности и поворачивается, Барри тоже не может отказать себе в удовольствии проследить за его взглядом, натыкаясь на Лизу, прислонившуюся к косяку на входе в Кортекс. Она уже не в том платье, которое можно было увидеть на записи с камер; оно переброшено через ее руку, а сама Лиза одета в джинсы и кожаную куртку. 

— А, прекрасно. Да. Чудесно видеть, что тебя не убили. 

Краем глаза Барри видит, как театрально Снарт закатывает глаза, почти откидываясь всем телом, и ему приходится зажать рот рукой, чтобы не позволить смешкам прорваться наружу. Но, поворачиваясь обратно к Снарту, Барри замечает, что тот смотрит на него и машет рукой в сторону, говоря следовать за ним. 

И Барри очень рад оставить Циско наедине с Лизой, чтобы тот мог спокойно смущать самого себя, но сам Барри не может заставить сердце перестать колотиться о ребра так сильно, когда он выходит из комнаты вслед за Снартом. Пальцы Барри нервно постукивают по бедрам, и ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох. 

Успокойся, Барри. Ты просто покидаешь комнату, чтобы не смотреть, как Циско и Лиза флиртуют. Снарт не собирается нагнуть тебя над одним из лабораторных столов и завязать твои руки за спиной своим ремнем, и, может, использовать свой галстук, чтобы…

Снарт толкает одну из закрытых дверей и придерживает ее, заставляя Барри пройти мимо него внутрь, а после позволяет ей снова закрыться за спиной Барри. 

Боже, он даже пахнет шикарно. 

Барри все идет и идет по комнате, пока не добирается до одного из столов, чтобы развернуться и прислониться к нему задницей. Руки цепляются за края стола по сторонам, и он замечает, как Снарт осматривает комнату. 

И пока глаза Снарта скользят по окружающей их обстановке, Барри позволяет себе действительно полюбоваться им. 

Снарт не должен носить других цветов, кроме этого темно-синего. То, как контрастирует с его кожей, то, как он подчеркивает цвет его глаз…  
Он прекрасен. 

И так он о Снарте думает не впервые. Мужчина практически хорошенький, но непозволительно привлекательный во всем, что бы он ни делал. Он разваливался на любой вещи, которая была достаточно большой, чтобы выдержать его вес. Он носил кожу, которая облепляла его широкие плечи и мышцы. Он надевал узкие джинсы, показывавшие во всей красе его задницу и ноги.   
А изгиб его губ, когда что-то его забавляло? А неприкрытая ухмылка, когда он строил из себя маленького засранца? И еще его нахмуренные брови с этим его пугающим взглядом. И его руки. 

Боже, его блядские руки. 

И пока Барри смотрит на него, Снарт все еще мерит шагами комнату, позволяя своим пальцам порхать над оборудованием. Вторая его рука снова спрятана в кармане брюк, и эти костюмные брюки снова обтягивают его задницу, и это просто невыносимо. 

— Итак, Барри, — он не поворачивается к Барри лицом, по-прежнему осматривая комнату. 

— Итак, Леонард. 

Наклон головы, довольная улыбка — Снарту нравится его настрой. 

— Мы враждуем уже некоторое время. То заклятые враги, то нет — все зависит от того, насколько хорошей выйдет моя кража. 

— Мы никогда не были врагами по-настоящему, — бормочет Барри, но Снарт лишь слегка наклоняет голову назад, показывая, что Барри он услышал. 

— А потом я отправился на корабль времени и провел слишком много времени среди слишком большого количества героев, — он чуть больше начинает говорить в нос, как и всегда, когда он произносит слово «герой», и Барри опускает голову, чтобы скрыть ту небольшую улыбку, изогнувшую губы. 

Снарт подхватывает одну из ручек Кейтлин и начинает ее вертеть, изящно и красиво, и опять же эти блядские пальцы. Боже. 

— Я сошел с корабля и заглядывал время от времени, чтобы помочь вам, бесполезным людишкам. 

И это правда. Снарт отдыхал от команды Легенд и, сопротивляясь не больше обычного, помогал Флэшу то тут, то там. Он даже дал знать команде Барри о паре краж, которые, по его экспертному мнению, не закончились бы хорошо. 

Так что в целом, в последнее время он просто святоша. По крайней мере, по меркам самого Снарта. 

— Так что я очень удивился, когда, после всех моих злодеяний, после всех моих подвигов, именно сегодня ты, — он поворачивается, глядя на Барри в упор и переставая вертеть ручкой, только чтобы указать ею на Барри, — дорогой Бартоломью Аллен, начал смотреть на меня, будто хочешь съесть меня. Словно я самый вкусный десерт. 

Барри все еще морщит нос, потому что Снарт назвал его полным именем, когда до него доходит, что на самом деле сказал Снарт. 

— Прости, что? 

Снарт ухмыляется, откладывая ручку и медленно приближаясь к Барри, опиравшемуся на стол. 

— Барри, Барри, Барри. Как долго мы друг друга знаем? — и хотя зрительный контакт со Снартом обычно можно было установить редко, теперь он смотрит не отрываясь. 

— Эм? Три года? 

Снарт хмыкает, и его губы все больше изгибаются. 

— Три года мы знакомы, и ты думаешь, что я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы прочесть тебя? 

Барри чувствует, как металл столешницы врезается в ладонь, которую он все крепче сжимает, но не может прекратить. Стук его сердца так громко отдает в ушах, но Снарт все приближается к нему. 

И это выражение лица Снарта, от которого щеки Барри горят, а внизу живота скапливается жар... 

— Мне кажется, я потерял нить разговора, Снарт, — он замечает, как Снарт слегка мрачнеет, его глаз слегка дергается, но он тут же берет себя в руки. 

— Зови меня Лен, Барри, — ах. — И я не думал, что мне придется тебе разъяснять, — он останавливается, засовывая руки в карманы. — Мы флиртовали друг с другом три года. Мы сражались друг против друга, а теперь сражаемся друг с другом вместе. Ты навещал меня в тюрьме, просто чтобы убедиться, что я в курсе, что ты в меня веришь. И ты только теперь мной заинтересовался? 

Барри чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть, но он правда не может собрать в кучу мозги, чтобы захлопнуть рот. 

И тот жар, та страсть возвращаются в глаза Снар-… Лена, но он не придвигается ближе. 

— Если по-честному, Лен, то ты флиртуешь со всеми подряд, — Барри знает, что в голосе его проскальзывает нотка издевки, нота флирта, но не может себя остановить. Он даже несколько удивлен, потому что осознал — Лен прав. Барри столько времени флиртовал с Леном в ответ, что теперь у него это получается на автомате. 

— Да, но с тобой я флиртую по-особенному. 

Барри делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и Лен снова идет к нему, так же медленно, как и прежде. Боже, это все на самом деле происходит? 

— Это не из-за убийцы, — выпаливает он прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. И сразу же краснеет, потирая рукой свой затылок, опуская голову и прерывая наконец зрительный контакт. 

— О?

Барри вздыхает, но взгляда на Лена не поднимает: 

— И не только сегодня. 

Все или ничего. 

— О? — Лен звучит еще более заинтересованно в этот раз, и Барри наконец поднимает голову, обнаруживая, что Лен не только подобрался к Барри невероятно близко, но еще и с этим вожделением окидывает взглядом все его тело. Взгляд ощущается как физическая ласка, и Барри невольно шире расставляет ноги, пытаясь уменьшить давление на твердеющий член. 

— Я, хм… Еще с той кражи бриллиантов? — Барри стопорится, потому что его слова звучат скорее как вопрос, а не утверждение. — Это было дерьмовое время, Лен. И не говори, что это не так. Но боже, то, как ты заботился о своей сестре? То выражение лица, когда Льюис сказал тебе пристрелить меня? И то облегчение, когда я сказал тебе, что Лиза в безопасности. Это доказало мне кое-что, хотя я уже начал терять надежду. Это доказало мне, что в тебе есть хорошее, в тебе есть сторона, желающая быть лучше, чем Льюис, лучше, чем то детство, которым он тебя наградил. 

Лен на него больше не смотрит — он отвернулся, стиснув зубы. 

Барри вздыхает: 

— Я не смог перестать хотеть тебя после этого, пусть я и пытался. Я увидел тебя за твоей маской, Лен, и тогда… 

Лен все еще на него не смотрит, но Барри сглатывает, продолжая: 

— И тогда я вошел в лабораторию, и ты был в самом прекрасном костюме, еще и выглядишь как гребаная модель, и я просто захотел, чтобы ты заткнул мне рот своим ремнем, трахая меня. 

Лен резко поворачивается, и его глаза тут же смотрят на Барри. Барри и сам может почувствовать, что его лицо пылает красным после признания, и он одинаково смущен и возбужден. 

Он просто позволяет тишине повиснуть между ними, но кожу словно покусывают искорки напряжения, трещащего в воздухе. 

И тогда Барри видит, как удивленное выражение лица Лена сменяется многообещающей ухмылкой. Он наконец делает несколько последних шажков, уничтожая расстояние и пространство между ними, и Барри чувствует жар чужого тела. Лен толкает ноги Барри, заставляя его раскрыть их шире, чтобы нога Лена прекрасно вошла между ног Барри. 

Барри зависает над столом, и Лен словно становится выше; смотреть на него из такой позиции не должно быть так горячо, как оказывается на самом деле. 

— Ну кто бы знал? — голос Лена звучит низко, грубо и так блядски горячо, что Барри приходится закусить губу, чтобы не начать скулить, смущая себя еще больше. — Алый Спидстер, страж Централ-сити, весь такой горячий и распаленный только от мысли, что он подставит зад преступнику, нагнувшему его над столом. 

В этот раз скулеж, поднявшийся по горлу, ничего остановить не может. Глаза Лена не отрываются от его губ, и одна из рук Лена поднимается к лицу, доставая нижнюю губу, зажатую между зубов.   
И в голове у Барри абсолютно пусто, когда он обхватывает большой палец Лена губами, задевая зубами подушечку. 

Лен резко выдыхает и ближе льнет к Барри, прижимаясь всем телом с такой силой, что стекляшки на столе позади Барри звенят. Его взгляд все еще прикован к губам Барри, а зрачки расширяются. И Барри посасывает палец, заставляя Лена выругаться и начать притираться к Барри. Его бедро вжимается в смущающий стояк Барри, заставляя Барри простонать вокруг пальца Лена. 

Лен вытаскивает палец изо рта Барри, только чтобы обхватить Барри рукой, прижимая его ближе к себе и сталкивая их губы. Барри чувствует, как влажный палец Лена скользит по щеке, и это так, черт возьми, горячо, что он не может не стонать, подаваясь навстречу бедру Лена. 

Лен прикусывает губу Барри, выбивая из него вздох, и проталкивает свой горячий язык глубже меж распахнутых губ Барри, лаская его язык. Рот Лена, губы Лена — все это сводит с ума, и Барри наконец дотягивается до пиджака Лена, хватая и притягивая ближе. Боже, Лен нужен ему еще, еще ближе. Барри стонет — Лен наваливается на него все сильнее, а потом разрывает поцелуй, прикусывая кожу под челюстью. 

Он откидывает голову Барри назад, чтобы добраться до шеи, мягко прикусывает сонную артерию, заставляя Барри застонать, сильнее толкаясь навстречу. 

— Боже, как ты стонешь, — Лен бормочет низко ему в шею, сильно прикусывая кожу и снова заставляя Барри заскулить. — Боже, — он отстраняется, и Барри почти что смущен тем, что задыхается, но на щеках Лена расцветает румянец возбуждения, и это просто волшебно. 

И Лен не прерывает зрительного контакта, толкаясь в Барри медленно, боже, очень медленно. И Барри правда пытается не отводить взгляда, но его глаза сами по себе закрываются, потому что все это чувствуется блядски чудесно. Он запрокидывает голову назад и не может сдержать стона. 

— Думаю, — говорит Лен, мягко и соблазнительно, покачивая бедрами навстречу Барри, — у меня есть кое-что получше для твоего рта, чем мой ремень. 

Барри хочется в ответ на такую пошленькую фразу закатить глаза и рассмеяться, но вместо этого он кивает с закрытыми глазами. 

Боже, да-да, пожалуйста. 

В секунду он меняет их местами, прижимая Лена к столу и прикусывая его шею, чтобы услышать его рык, прежде чем отстраниться. Барри опускается на колени и, не тратя ни секунды времени, расправляется с ремнем Лена. Он не вытаскивает его из шлевок полностью, просто оставляет болтаться, расстегивая пуговицу и ширинку на брюках Лена. Ладонью он потирает член Лена сквозь черные боксеры и просто сходит с ума с того, как в ответ Лен толкается бедрами.   
Взгляд Барри соскальзывает наверх, и он смотрит на Лена сквозь ресницы и ухмыляется, видя, что Лен уже смотрит на него, приковав взгляд к лицу Барри. И, запуская руку в волосы Барри, Лен выдыхает смешок, когда замечает выражение лица Барри. 

— Наглец, — он слегка тянет за пряди, заставляя Барри загудеть, а его ресницы — затрепетать. 

Белье Лена он стягивает вниз, проверяя, чтобы член не поранило ширинкой, и сразу лижет — от основания до самого кончика. Рука в волосах дергается, и Барри делает так снова, вбирая после головку в рот, проходясь языком по дырочке и пробуя на вкус предэякулят. Лен там, наверху, матерится и наконец сжимает пальцы в волосах, натягивая Барри на свой член дальше, мягко, но осторожно. Барри невольно стонет, и это чувство, когда Лен толкается в его рот глубже, почти что чересчур. Почти что. 

Хватка Лена в волосах становится все слабее, он перестает тянуть и опускает ладонь на шею Барри сзади. 

Какая жалость. 

Барри медленно отстраняется назад, смакуя тяжесть члена Лена на своем языке, а после опускается снова. Его рот заполняет слюна, и Барри представляет, в каком беспорядке будет его лицо, когда они закончат. 

Он хватается за талию Лена крепче, еще пару раз опускаясь по члену, прежде чем пропускает член Лена в рот до самого конца, утыкаясь носом в волоски на лобке Лена; он судорожно сглатывает вокруг члена, упирающегося ему в глотку, и Лен ударяет по столу позади. 

— Блять. Черт тебя побери, Барри, — шипит он сквозь зубы, пытаясь не быть громким. Барри смотрит в ответ из-под ресниц и видит в ответ этот дикий, необузданный взгляд. Член Барри пульсирует в штанах, и он, блять, такой твердый. 

Он медленно выпускает член Лена изо рта до тех пор, пока между губ не остается лишь головка, и расслабляет челюсти. Он ждет. 

Рука Лена снова стискивает его волосы. 

— Боже. Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твой рот, Барри? Хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебе правильное применение? 

Барри стонет, и его глаза сами собой закрываются. От слов Лена тепло стекает прямо к члену Барри, и одна из его рук соскальзывает с бедра Лена, расправляясь со штанами. Барри скулит от облегчения, когда ему наконец удается обернуть ладонь вокруг собственного члена. 

Рука Лена на голове сдвигается, к ней добавляется вторая. И в первый раз в рот Барри он толкается неглубоко, но так хорошо, что у Барри даже яички поджимаются. 

И после этого он толкается глубже и глубже, словно Лен хочет узнать, как глубоко он может зайти, и наконец член ударяется о заднюю стенку горла. Барри не может простонать — воздуха не хватает, но его рука все быстрее движется на члене, а вторая все крепче сжимает талию Лена с этим ремнем. 

Лен еще пару секунд держит свой член так глубоко, и этого достаточно, чтобы Барри перестало хватать кислорода, и тогда Лен отстраняется. 

— Взгляни на себя, Барри, — подлетает голос Лена выше, и Барри видит — тот смотрит на Барри, принимающего в рот его член, в диком восторге. — Тебя, блять, создали для этого, не так ли? 

Барри стонет, ведь, блять, он уже так близко. Он выворачивает запястье, дроча себе, и тогда ему в голову приходит мысль. 

Лен снова проникает в его горло, запрокидывая голову назад и не сдерживая стона, вырывающегося из раскрытого рта. 

Барри тянет его за талию, требуя внимания. 

Лен опускает глаза на него, и он тяжело дышит, не просто трахая рот Барри, но и видя это собственными глазами. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Барри начинает гудеть. 

Лен даже не успевает ничего сказать, когда горло Барри начинает вибрировать. 

Голова Лена снова падает назад, и он вскрикивает, не в силах сдерживаться. Одна из рук соскальзывает с головы Барри, и Лен цепляется за стол, стараясь устоять. Он сильнее и быстрее трахает рот Барри, все крепче сжимая в кулаке волосы. 

— Боже, Барри. Так охуительно прекрасно. Блять, я сейчас кончу. 

И Барри стонет, видя, как Лен теряет контроль. Их взгляды снова пересекаются, и Барри пытается сморгнуть слезы, наворачивающиеся в уголках глаз, но ресницы только слипаются. Лен снова ругается, и вдруг он зажмуривает глаза, отстраняясь так, чтобы член лишь наполовину оставался во рту Барри, и кончает. Барри чувствует, как сперма изливается на его язык, как скользит по горлу, и Барри прослеживает кончиком языка венку на члене Лена. И когда Лен изливается окончательно, он еще пару раз толкается в рот Барри, порыкивая и дрожа от удовольствия, и вытаскивает член до конца. 

Барри садится на пятки и ждет, когда Лен снова откроет глаза, и только потом вытирает слюну, стекшую практически до самой шеи. Лен зажмуривается еще на пару секунд после этого. 

— Блять, иди сюда, Барри. 

Барри хочет, чтобы Лен вечно произносил его имя так — низко, мягко и так затраханно. 

Барри поднимается, целуя Лена во вспышке скорости; язык Лена скользит между распахнутых губ, и он чувствует собственный вкус во рту Барри. Барри, задыхаясь, отстраняется и стонет, когда Лен наконец оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Барри, требующего внимания. Голова Барри падает на плечо Лена, и сам Барри хватается за полы пиджака Лена. 

— Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как выглядишь. Боже, такой симпатичный мальчик, на коленях, дрочащий на то, что я трахаю твой рот. 

Рот Барри распахивается от удовольствия, и он толкается в крепкую, идеальную хватку Лена. 

— Ты был таким хорошим мальчиком для меня, таким красивым. 

Барри колотит, он прикусывает губу, ощущая, как подступает оргазм.   
Он так близко. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза — удовольствие просто захлестывает с головой. 

— Не могу дождаться момента, когда выебу тебя, Барри. 

И Барри кончает с шумным вздохом, слегка поворачиваясь и прикусывая шею Лена. Стоны вырываются громкие и отчаянные, бедра произвольно дергаются, пытаясь продлить ощущение. 

Они оба все еще тяжко дышат, когда Лен запускает руку в карман и достает чертов носовой платок. Им он и стирает сперму Барри со своих прекрасных пальцев, и Барри снова хочется их запачкать. 

Вместо этого он наклоняет голову, целуя и лаская губами Лена мягко, но страстно. И когда они отрываются друг от друга, Лен еще пару мгновений пялится на рот Барри, прежде чем встретиться с его глазами. 

— Что ж. Я очень-очень удивлен. 

Барри усмехается — из-за стонов голос Лена звучит куда грубее.

— Что я могу сказать? Я обожаю мужчин в костюмах, — Барри отстраняется от тепла Лена и заправляет себя в штаны, глядя, как Лен делает то же самое. Тот низко усмехается, вытягивая руки и проходясь по волосам Барри, пытаясь исправить беспорядок, что они натворили. Барри только усмехается, наблюдая за серьезностью, с которой Лен подошел к делу. 

Взгляд Лена падает на ухмылку Барри, и сам Лен фыркает, слегка изгибая губы в ухмылке. 

Он опускает руки и поправляет пиджак, Барри же возвращает на место галстук, сместившийся набок. И когда у Барри все получается, он отпускает, замечая тот взгляд Лена, полный обожания, который быстро сменяется ухмылкой. 

— Ну ладно, Флэш, — он отталкивается от стола и обходит Барри, приближаясь к двери. Теперь он пахнет дорогим одеколоном и сексом, и Барри так и хочется запереть Лена в этой комнате вместе с собой. — Давай поймаем убийцу. 

Он открывает дверь и выходит, не оборачиваясь. Барри только закатывает глаза.   
Только Лен мог кончить и все еще иметь энергию и желание сучиться по каждому поводу.


End file.
